


野良

by MoeFantine



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeFantine/pseuds/MoeFantine





	野良

百鬼丸从疼痛与噩梦中醒来。

几乎是在刚醒来的同时，他就感受到了来自胸腔内的一阵无法忽视的疼痛，体内新长出来的脏器似乎还不熟悉这一切，它们像一把把稚嫩而热烈的火焰，在他身体里大肆翻搅着。它们在生长着、咆哮着，让他感觉到自己仿佛成为了刚刚踏入这个世界的婴儿，他的命运被再度交付给残忍的神灵，在那艘飘摇不定的小船上停摆着。

而每夺回一个脏器，他便又要浴火般疼痛地死去一次。

家中好像有客来访，有人说话的声音温温吞吞地侵入耳膜，这在一般人耳中也只不过蚊蝇细语般的声响在他耳中也显得嘈杂不堪。此刻他怕极了人类的声音，他拼了命也读不懂那些无迹可寻的语言，隔着墙壁，那些令人眼花缭乱的灵魂火焰像是要把他层层包围，让他感觉自己变成了自己噩梦中那些恶心丑陋的魔神，被束缚住了手脚供人欣赏。声音、味道、触感，所有的一切都在密密麻麻地刺激着感官，就像小小的火星溅落在皮肤上，激起一阵阵刺痛的波浪。终于，他被疼痛和恐惧逼得不得不哆嗦着翻过身来，他想呻吟，想呼痛，可他被迫敞开的喉咙里只是发出了一阵微弱而怪异的嘶叫声。

对百鬼丸来说，从噩梦中醒来并不是什么幸事，他只是从一个噩梦来到另一个噩梦。

涔涔冷汗浸湿了锦被，他用一只手掩住了口鼻，压抑着因疼痛而逐渐变得粗重的呼吸，他小心翼翼地喘着气，怕声音惊扰了一旁熟睡着的弟弟。他缓慢地舒展身体，好让新生的器官躁动得不那么猛烈，凶猛的排斥反应就好像要把他整个人生生撕裂一般。

他睁开眼睛，一片漆黑的瞳仁恍惚对上了窗外高悬着的明月，刹那间，他感受到了一丝安宁。他起不了身，只能默默地瞪大了眼睛，似乎要把冰冷的空气瞪出个洞似的，想把窗外那个纯白无暇东西容纳进自己空洞的眼眶。

而一旁早已睡下的多宝丸终于被身边传来的奇异的声响惊醒了。他迷糊着睁开眼往旁边一看，旁边的床铺空空如也，哥哥却不知到哪里去了。多宝丸因睡眠不足而迷糊不清的脑子登时清醒了，随着清醒席卷而来的是不知所措和慌乱，他从被褥间爬起来，急急忙忙披上袍子就要吆喝陆奥与兵库出去找人。他怕哥哥又像几天前一样因为偷偷溜出去而走丢了，而自己带着部下们足足找了一天一夜，担心得彻夜未眠。多宝丸摸着黑点燃了床头的蜡烛，刚准备带上佩剑，不料脚下似乎踢到了什么。仔细一看，那个让自己惦念的人就蜷缩在墙根发着抖，只穿着单薄的中衣，连一件薄被都没有裹。

自从哥哥与魔神争斗遭受重伤之后，母亲便不顾父亲的反对执意要把哥哥接回家，还请了大夫为他调理身体。各式各样的补药他吃了不少，好转却来得异常缓慢。大夫说，现在他的身体状况异常脆弱，就好像濒临喷发的火山，再加上要重新面对自己的亲人，要比先前更多地和人接触，他的生理及心理状况存在着滞塞，一时无法容纳如此多的改变。

多宝丸高高悬着的心终于放松了下来，随之而来的却是另一种焦虑。多宝丸想到哥哥刚进家门时，因为不会熄灭蜡烛而试图用舌头舔掉烧得正旺的烛芯；和家人一起用餐时，他不懂、也学不会贵族世家那些繁复的规矩与礼节。他清楚地知道，哥哥仍然在害怕与人接触，自己一个人四处浪荡惯了的他并不熟悉人类的世界。

他面对母亲和父亲时刻意回避的眼神，他第一次在家中过夜时，多宝丸关心地前去查看，他以为哥哥已经熟睡，却发现他只是睁着眼睛直到天明——从那之后，他便执意要百鬼丸和他睡在一起，他想要亲自照顾他，不忍让他受此折磨。或许这一生，百鬼丸从未将自己交付给谁，他也还能再信任谁呢？生下他却无力留下他，只得放任他被送走的母亲，和此时此刻仍在觊觎他性命的父亲，与他本同根生命运却截然不同的兄弟——或许他对自己这个弟弟也没有十足的信任，或许面对自己时，他表现出来的温顺只不过是因为他骨子里还残存着善良的天性。每次想到这里，多宝丸便从心底涌上一阵无力，这种无力感完全掩盖了当初知道自己可能会有个哥哥时那份欢欣雀跃的心情。

十五年来陪伴的空缺，令多宝丸无比想要珍视自己这个“失而复得”的兄长。兄弟到底是什么？不同的兄弟间有着怎样的的相处方式？是像陆奥与兵库那样吗？懵懂而孤单的少年向往着那样亦亲亦友的情感，如今得到了，他便无比渴切地想要在百鬼丸的身上找寻答案。

多宝丸想把睡在地上的人抱回被窝，但百鬼丸却只是抗拒着，感觉到眼前的人正试图支配自己，他便马不停蹄地想要逃开。多宝丸试图抓起他的一只脚，不料自己抓起的不是那只木头做的义肢，而是他另一条活生生的腿。多宝丸这时候才发现，哥哥的肤色已经与那木头似的惨白无异了，不旦肤色变得苍白，这些天来，他的身体也在急剧消瘦着。

感觉到人温热的手掌落在自己的皮肤上，百鬼丸惊得身体差点从地上弹起来，但他明白自己无法伤害眼前的人，他只是惊慌，这与自己相似的人类的体温让他猝不及防。每当这种时候，百鬼丸总会没有来由地感到一丝恐惧，这是与和妖怪战斗或斩杀魔神时都不同的一种感受——明明周围是自己的同类，但他却无法真正地触碰或感知到他们，他惧怕自己的怪异在他人眼中会被无限放大，也或许在他们的眼中，自己与那些拥有血红色魂魄的妖怪别无二致。

确实。前些日子，多宝丸看到斩杀妖怪后坐在血泊中的哥哥时，他的内心泛起了一阵深深的恐惧，就在那时，他的胃似乎也有了情绪，他的胃在大肆发酵着胃酸，这股邪门的感觉与空气中弥漫着的怪物腥臭血液的味道令他想要呕吐。他强忍下这股不适，走过去把浑身浴血的百鬼丸打横抱起来。百鬼丸的脸上沾染着斑驳的血迹，发丝也被血液搞得黏连在一起，而他像是毫无知觉似的。无论对方是善或恶，仿佛宰杀那个牲畜对他来说是一件已经习以为常的事情。

是了，多宝丸明白自己在惧怕什么，他总感觉他们两个无法真正地亲近，只因他这同父同母的哥哥表现得完全不像个人类。他想做这人的兄弟，想做他真正意义上的亲眷，而不是一个合格的驯兽人。他想要的是长久的陪伴，而不是状似亲密，却永远融合不到一起的关系。

那天晚上，第一次，多宝丸没有强拉着他和自己睡在一个房间，他在思考，自己一直以来的渴求与期盼是否是错的，是否只是他不切实际的妄想。饶是生在武士世家，从小便看惯了生死厮杀，白天的画面也足够让少年惊惧不已。

然而就在他迷迷糊糊即将睡着时，侧躺着的他突然感觉到背后有个人正在慢慢接近他，他一下子便醒了。他没有任何动作，他知道是他的哥哥，他对那人的味道已经很熟悉了。然而他们二人都没有说话，百鬼丸只是慢慢地欺身上前，用两条粗糙的义肢笨拙地隔着被子搂抱住他的身体。多宝丸能感觉到他的嘴在自己身后一张一合——哥哥在说些什么，在努力模仿着人开口说话的样子，他无需回头也能感知到，因为身后的人开口时，他呼吸间的热气徐徐喷洒在他的后颈上。

这是第一次，哥哥有了想要跟他表达些什么的欲望，且按照自己的意愿实施了这种欲望。哥哥在和他说话——他知道的，虽然刚刚夺回声音的他还学不会人类的表达。

这是属于他的语言，可惜无人能懂。

一瞬间，多宝丸为自己那些荒谬至极的想法而感到可笑，什么残忍，什么不像人类，哥哥瘦弱的身体从背后贴在自己的身上，那点单薄的体温裹挟着全部的信任，牢牢地紧贴着自己，一瞬间，多宝丸为自己身为“正常人类”的那一刻的刻薄而感到愧疚不已。十六年来，陪伴百鬼丸的或许只有深不见底的黑暗，他的哥哥就是在这片看不到头的黑暗中踽踽独行。多宝丸的眼眶一阵阵地发着涩，可他死死地咬着嘴唇，因为他不想让哥哥听到他流泪哭泣的声音。从相认的那天起，他便下定决心要甩开这些无谓的软弱，因为他想要保护他。

此刻的百鬼丸仍然紧绷着身体匍匐在地板上，多宝丸便把那些干扰他情绪的回忆从脑袋里甩开，试图帮他舒展僵硬的躯体。他把他瘦弱的身体慢慢地抱起来圈在怀里，用自己宽大温暖的手掌去抚摸他骨瘦嶙峋的背脊，他一节一节地抚摸过他凸起来的脊梁，他脊背上的骨节就好像他的佩剑一样锋利。

百鬼丸的身体终于逐渐放松了下来，软绵绵地倚靠在那个温暖的怀抱里，他咬着薄薄的嘴唇，两只手乖顺地放在自己的膝上，黑漆漆的眼睛茫然无措地盯着一旁呲呲作响的烛火。但偶尔他还是忍受不了那阵刺痛，他会无法克制地发抖，继而从喉咙里断断续续地逸出带着一点哽咽的哀鸣。但多宝丸知道，百鬼丸已经在小心翼翼地配合着他，他觉得哥哥现在好像能渐渐明白了，这是来自人类、来自自己弟弟的善意。与刚回到家中时的那头锐利而悲伤的野兽相比，此刻他已经能够接受来自亲人温柔的抚慰，这给了多宝丸莫大的安慰。

多宝丸把百鬼丸冰凉的身体揽进了自己的被窝，用厚实的被褥牢牢裹着他，用温热的体温暖着他，过了一个时辰，疲累的百鬼丸才又重新睡着了。也可能是因为身体渐渐暖和过来的关系，哥哥惨白的脸上终于显现出了一点淡淡的红色。困意袭来，多宝丸在沉沉夜幕中闭上眼睛，揽紧了枕边的人——他在这个世界上最为相似、却又截然不同的那个人。

他想要把这份滚烫的热度嵌入他的骨骼。

  

  

  


End file.
